


Not Alone

by FinalDestiny13



Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Universe, F/M, Gen, Panic Attacks, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), can be read as platonic or romantic, either way you can't say that v and johnny aren't close at all throughout the game, spoilers for transmission quest, they know each other better than anyone ever will and i WILL die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: V doesn't really have much choice at this point honestly.There's not much time. Never enough time.----The tubs are fucking cold and V hates this. Hates the situation. Hates how alone she suddenly feels.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Series: CP2077 Writings from tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Bought the game with my Xmas money and despite the glitches (all amusing tbh) and crashes (6 so far in like 50 hours of playing), and I adore it. So much fic potential for it. Namely V and Johnny to me. 
> 
> Talk about a 10k+ slow burn, enemies to friends to lovers fic dynamic. Expect more between my BnHA fics I guess. 
> 
> But short for now and may make a series out of this if not just update this with more I may write.

The second she dips her foot into the ice, V is freezing, panic unfurling somewhere inside her chest unwillingly as she puts her other foot in. A part of her in disbelief that she's really going through with this, even at Johnny's insistence that this was the best chance they had to get in contact with Alt.

(V doesn't really have much choice at this point honestly. She wants her body back and Johnny...well, he had let himself be honest not to long ago when the Relic racked her mind for a bit.

_"Thought you wanted me dead,"_ she states, tries for bitter amusement but it falls. V was too tired, _exhausted_ , at that moment for anything, trying to dredge up all of her energy to _keep moving._

_There's not much time. Never enough time._

A mantra that is on repeat in the back of her head since she woke up with the Rocker boy as a passenger.

_"...Not anymore,"_ he had admitted quietly, even if she was the only one who could see and hear him. _Feel_ him. She figures that he had picked up on her silent mantra at some point and that's why he was dropping his hardass, bastard attitude. That or she _really_ looked as shitty as she felt in the moment.

Could be either honestly.)

The panic grows further as she sits down in the tub of ice, ignoring the people around her as shivers wrack her body, Brigitte linking up across the room. V's hands squeezing the lid of the tub, eyes darting around frantically for the now familiar sight of Silverhand.

_"Johnny?"_ she calls out in reflex, unsure if she actually voiced it aloud or not. (She slips sometimes because to her, engram or not, Johnny was _real.)_

She hears the fear in her voice, panic gripping her further as her personal demon doesn't materialize like usual.

_"Johnny?!"_ she calls again but sees the rock star nowhere in sight. Just one of Brigette's people who lay a hand on her shoulder. V throws them off, panic momentarily fading to be replaced by a wave of anger as she glares at them. They take the hint and leave her be.

The fear grips her again as V lowers herself further, hands gripping the edges of the tub more, knuckles white as she resists fully submerging. Hands settle on her shoulders and she goes to throw them off before she pauses as a wave of familiarity flows through her.

_"The clock's ticking Samurai,"_ he grumbles, but there's no anger or irritation there like usual.

V realizes that maybe it's not just her fear she feels then too.

She takes a deep breath, and with a gentle press on her shoulders, she releases her tight grip to plug herself in.

Panic fades to relief as the last thing she sees is Johnny grinning down at her before her mind is swept into the Net.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell or shout at me on [tumblr](https://iwantedtobeadored.tumblr.com/)


End file.
